betenoirefandomcom-20200215-history
Draco Malfoy
Appearance Draco is a fairly tall young man, often described as pale and pointed. He is fair-haired and fair-skinned, with pale grey eyes; coupled with the pristine black wardrobe he has taken to when not dressed in school robes, he looks almost to be a ghost. However in recent times, he's added a bit more colour into his wardrobe, moving into greys and blues. Much like his mother, Draco tends to look down his nose at people, often with a disapproving sneer. He has a Dark Mark - a moving tattoo with a snake coming out of a skull - upon his left forearm, though it's faded a bit since his initial arrival. He holds himself with a certain level of confidence at all times, only shrinking into himself when he's truly wary or unsure. Personality As a pureblooded wizard with a very prejudiced upbringing, Draco is subject to a number of assumptions about most of wizarding and Muggle society. For most of his life, he’s believed himself to be better than virtually everyone around him, only to have a very rude awakening when his family began to fall out of favour with the Dark Lord. He does tend to try to assert himself still with his peer group, and those he generally dislikes, but will fall into uneasy, even wary, silence if he feels under any kind of awkward tension or stress. In his previous years at Hogwarts, he had made himself into one of the more unapproachable people in his House, something that stuck with him when he was all but abandoned by those he considered friends. Because he was an elitist bully until around age 15, at age 18 he remains quiet and almost remorseful, but still quick to judge or snap at anyone whom he deems below him in any way. He very much focuses on his own needs before everyone else’s; the only exception to this is his family, with whom his loyalty lies more than any other. It is fair to assume that he would do anything to keep his parents safe, particularly his mother. Most of Draco’s tendency to snap at and bully people around comes from not only his upbringing - it’s fairly safe to assume that Lucius is controlling and very much the man of the house, particularly when it comes to the treatment of house-elves and anyone below his stature - but also the fact that he doesn’t realise that there might be a better way to release pent-up emotion. Not only does it allow Draco to calm himself down when he’s stressed out, it allows him to feel better about his own insecurities. He’s well aware that he’s not the best at everything - in fact, he’s very much a jack of all trades when it comes to magical prowess - and it’s because of that that he belittles others, often in an attempt to lower their self-esteem so he might take their place at the top of things. Despite this, he is also quite aware that his and his family’s failures during the Second Wizarding War mean that he has very little chance of ever being able to use his family name to manipulate the way he did when he was younger. Where the Malfoy name once held something akin to majesty, he knows that it now symbolises little more than a family of cowards. Throughout the last two years, it is notable that Draco has been scared for his life and those of his parents almost constantly. The fact that he puts his family’s lives above his own does show some growth from the cowardly little boy he once was, but it is not without consequence. He is almost single-minded in the way he lets his mission and pleasing the Dark Lord come before everything else, much to the annoyance of the few friends he has by the end of his sixth year. This single-mindedness drives him to eventually being completely alone save for the odd companionship of his loyal henchmen, with whom he almost inexplicably trusts with his life. At the same time, he doesn’t handle betrayal well - when Crabbe betrays him and meets an untimely end, Draco reacts with shocked vulnerability, suddenly realising that he really doesn’t have anything left. After the Battle of Hogwarts is won, he accepts this fact and drifts into himself, becoming a more withdrawn, terrified little boy than ever before. As far as being the youngest of the Death Eaters goes, Draco reacts nowhere near as well as one might expect of a Slytherin of his blood - though at the beginning of his sixth year, he had toted his mission as something grand for everyone to be jealous of, it is quickly obvious over the next year or so that he wishes nothing more than to go back in time and rid himself of the damnéd Mark that adorns his arm. He holds few regrets in his short life, but among them is following his father’s footsteps. It’s for that reason that he can’t help but resent his father somewhat; though Draco loves Lucius, it is more for the reason that he fathered him and gave him everything as a child than what Lucius currently provides. At the same time, Draco has come to terms with the fact that Lucius also wasn’t given the best deal in the greater scheme of things, and did what he thought would have been best for his family. Draco’s opinion of his mother is far higher, rarely delving into the negative: there is very little he wouldn’t do for Narcissa. He puts his life on the line for her when it comes to Voldemort and his mission to kill Dumbledore, barely hesitating to do what he has to in order to keep his family alive and well, even when he can’t actually go through with it. He is very close to his mother, even going so far as to be considered a bit of a mama’s boy; he owns this descriptor by the end of the Battle of Hogwarts, acknowledging that yes, he lost his wand, and yes, he’s using his mother’s. At this point, Draco has very much come to terms with everything in his life, letting little get to him. Sexuality Though Draco’s family has instilled him with many a traditionalist value, enforcing the joys of heterosexual monogamy, he considers himself to be flexible. Providing their personality is pleasing to him, they provide decent enough company, or a situation is easily read as a good opportunity, he is willing to go with it. He is an opportunist by nature, though he does prefer the notion of monogamy to a number of partners, mainly due to potential emotional exhaustion from having to deal with satisfying numerous people; the few exceptions are where both parties are aware that the relationship is strictly kept to a one-night-stand basis, and there are no strings attached. He considers women easier to have a relationship with - a value left over from his parents’, though it ought to be stated that he doesn't exactly enjoy relationships, per se - but is willing to sleep with whomever is interested and interesting. On a whole, it's easier to see that he would prefer having a small handful of partners with whom he was close to - friends-with-benefits type relationships - over a single partner. Sex, however, is not necessarily the end all, be all for him: Draco doesn’t require it in his life, though it’s rarely something he’ll complain about having. Draco prefers partners who are strong-willed and intelligent - someone who can provide him with a challenge inside and outside the bedroom. Powers Draco is a wizard. As such, provided he has his wand, he can perform magic. He has the abilities to perform very limited wandless magic, as well as limited wordless magic. This magic ranges from the smallest charms to clean a house to levitation charms to even Dark Arts. As merely a part of his character, Draco is morally opposed to using the Unforgivable Curses - the Cruciatus, the Imperius, and the Killing Curse - and refuses to use them under pretty much pain of death unless absolutely forced to do so. A result of his upbringing, however, means he performs charms for the most simple of tasks, often without any actual knowledge of how to perform the task without magic. History in Bete Noire To be added. Category:CharactersCategory:PCs